


隐没阶梯

by vanillacloud



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacloud/pseuds/vanillacloud
Summary: 夜游导演阿梅和游客西西以及幽灵西的故事。
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 来自万圣节的脑洞，却在圣诞节都没有完成。

又是一个雨夜，梅德韦杰夫已经记不清哪年的万圣节前夜是晴朗干燥的了。他依旧穿着夜游项目的导游制服--快要拖地的黑色斗篷，这是这个工作中为数不多让他感到自在的东西，斗篷好像能让他在黑夜里隐形。每年的万圣节前后公司都会推出节日限定的游览项目，什么参观地牢啦，重现断头台场景啦，梅德韦杰夫觉得这些多少都是节日里赚游客钱的唬人噱头，真正值得参加的还是在地下洞穴的常规游览。

11:30  
陆陆续续有游客到达集合地点。梅德韦杰夫开始进行例行的报名确认流程，发放导览器。然后和游客们攀谈几句，聊聊他们的职业，好在等下的游览中加入一些个性化的内容来吸引游客的注意力。这次的团队里有从临近城市来过节的情侣，带着十来岁小孩子的夫妻，还有几个附近大学的国际学生。  
又起风了，冷风裹着冰雨落在他的头发和额头上。游客们都拉上了外套拉链，挽住一起来的伴侣。冷帽和同行人的手心是寒夜的最好伴侣，但是梅德韦杰夫只有斗篷上薄薄的帽子，他缩了缩脖子，等待最后一组游客的到来。

距离集合时间还有两分钟，那组游客终于现身。是个高个子的男人带着一个金色头发的小女孩，男人戴着兜帽，看不清面孔，他把戴着粉色毛线帽的女孩紧紧护在怀里。梅德韦杰夫心想，今晚竟然还有个愿意陪宝贝女儿雨夜探险的宠溺爸爸。也许他可以把那个之前总是匆匆带过的亲情故事仔细展开来讲讲。

11:45  
整个游览组十位游客到齐，大家纷纷戴上导览器上的耳机，梅德韦杰夫也打开对讲机进行调试。疫情期间他不得不戴着口罩讲解，这对很多面部表情丰富的导游来说十分痛苦，但是对罕有情绪波动的梅德韦杰夫来说未免不是件好事，他一直都是通过精心设计的低沉语调和瘆人故事来抓住游客的心。

今天的开场白与平日不同，因为今夜是一年中最特殊的一个夜晚，是光明的半年与黑暗的半年交界的夜晚，从今夜起，整个城市会进入黑暗的半年。他再次提醒游客，今晚是两个半年的交界，也是两个世界边界消弭的时刻，大门打开，那些故去的灵魂会重返人间，你爱的人或者你恨的人都有可能现身。伴随着雨水击打在石板路面的响声，他带着游客们钻进了阴暗的巷道里。他听见那个小男孩和父母讨论着什么，也捕捉到那些女大学生的雀跃和轻笑。

12:00  
梅德韦杰夫重申今天很有可能会有灵体在洞穴出没，他需要每一个人对周围环境保持高度的敏感，一旦感受到什么就和大家分享。在第一个洞穴内站定，他一如往常扫视昏暗的四壁，想要在这个特殊的时间节点寻找一些变化的痕迹。但是直到他讲完地下珠宝匠的故事，依旧没有任何事情发生。

到了第二个洞穴，依旧是那个戴着昂贵礼帽的上层男子在地下洞穴等待他的公爵寡妇的苦情故事。他讲得投入，把凄惨的爱情故事说得宛如亲眼所见，梅德韦杰夫甚至听见有人吸了吸鼻子。那个戴着兜帽的男人蹲下身子帮小女孩擦了擦眼泪，轻轻摸了摸她金色的发顶。小女孩伸手要拽他卫衣的抽绳，但是洞穴里太暗了，细小的绳结根本抓不住，最后反倒是让兜帽从男人头上滑落。梅德韦杰夫看着父女俩打闹得差不多了，便端着蜡烛继续往前走。

12:25  
第三个洞穴有一处被截断的阶梯，只有四级，阶梯旁有一块大石头，石头上放了很多蜡烛，高高低低的挤在一起，晃动的火光照亮了大半个洞穴。梅德韦杰夫正在介绍洞穴右侧的空档曾经用来储存红酒，那个小女孩轻手轻脚地跑去阶梯旁看蜡烛，一个不注意碰倒了一个细长的蜡烛，火焰倒在冰冷的岩石上，挣扎了一下熄灭了。那个男人赶忙过来拉走小女孩，一叠声跟他道歉说非常不好意思没管住自己的妹妹。梅德韦杰夫闻言才细细打量起面前这个人。在跳动的烛光下，他终于勉强看清了这个人的面容，这个男人，应该还是个男孩吧，尴尬的笑容停在他涉世未深的脸上。男孩有着和小女孩如出一辙的金色长发，但是与她不同的是他的头发凌乱地打着卷，有一些还胡乱地翘着，也许是被兜帽压乱了。这头长发和烛光下的棕色眼睛让梅德韦杰夫瞬间失语，他想起了那个只有他才能看见的幽灵。那个从来没有被别人目击的幽灵，出现的时候总是坐在这段阶梯的第三级上。他穿着短靴的脚支在地面上，身子微微右倾，左手拿着类似于书本的东西，右手微微举起，手掌悬停在半空中，像是要等人邀他跳一支舞。

梅德韦杰夫继续刚才被打断的讲解，他决定叙述这个只有他能看见的幽灵的故事。在今夜这个特殊的时间点，他抱着一丝丝希望，期待着一些不可能的事情发生。他确实上在赌博，把故事讲出来，让更多人一起关注这个洞穴里发生着什么，也许会吓跑那个幽灵，也许会有更敏感的人也能看到他。梅德韦杰夫述说着这个没有主角的故事，他告诉游客们，这五年间他见到那个灵体不下十次，却再没有其他人见过。他说了很多关于这个幽灵的事，却根本不敢提起那个男孩还出现在他的梦里。那个梦荒诞却真实，梅德韦杰夫和那个男孩在他的小公寓里欢爱，事后他还给那人做了早饭。他清楚地记得那个男孩想要在松饼上加蜂蜜和新鲜芒果，公寓的小冰箱里自然没有芒果，他特意跑去楼下小超市买来再做给他吃。他可以轻松地会议起芒果汁和蜂蜜从松饼上滴落的画面，同样清晰的还有那个男孩恣肆地打着卷的金棕色头发，半长不长的掉落在锁骨边上。

他详细描述了坐在阶梯上的男人的姿势，还让游客猜测男人手里拿着的是什么书，有人说是日记本，有人说是本地流行的犯罪小说，其中一个亚洲面孔的女孩说也许是诗集，梅德韦杰夫挑了挑眉，想象了一下那个男人拿着诗集的样子，也许真的是诗集。其他游客也纷纷点头。那个带着妹妹的男孩突然说：“是情书，一封寄不出去的情书。”说完他走到那段阶梯旁边，慢慢踏上梯级。队伍里鸦雀无声，等待他或者导游接下来的动作。梅德韦杰夫没有阻拦，那男孩在第三级阶梯坐下，左手拿着旅行导览手册，右手轻轻举起，朝梅德韦杰夫的方向慢慢摊开手掌。他微微向右倾了倾身子，把腿支在地面上。他很熟练，不像是刚刚听了故事来模拟这个姿势的样子。梅德韦杰夫恍惚间听到皮鞋鞋跟轻轻敲击石板地面的声音，但是男孩穿的是模样柔软的运动鞋，不应该有那样的声音。烛光跳动了一下，“他也许在等一个不可能等得到的爱人，好把那封寄不出去的情书交给他。”没人会忽视他用的人称代词“他”，如此，这个爱情故事无法展开也说得通了。一小片阴影投在男孩伸出的右手上，像花瓣轻轻停在他掌心。梅德韦杰夫见状倒抽了一口冷气，观察四周，其他人并没有察觉异样。男孩缓缓起身，冰冷的台阶让他行动缓慢，梅德韦杰夫伸手扶了他一把，寒意顺着皮肤渗进了他的袖口。男孩闻起来像被雨水打湿的玫瑰花，不像是香水，他在空气不通畅的洞穴里闻过太多人的香水，这个男孩的气味更像是他在双肩包里藏了一大把红玫瑰。


	2. 隐没阶梯 02

12:45  
男孩回到了游览队伍里，梅德韦杰夫正要转身带着队伍穿过洞穴之间的走道，却看到一个黯淡的灰色影子贴近那个男孩，遂又消失不见。金发小姑娘轻轻咳嗽了一下，摸了摸头顶毛线帽的绒球，又握住哥哥的手。

12:50  
游览即将结束，一队人从地下洞穴出来，走进小小的陈列室，玻璃展柜里放着从地下洞穴挖掘出来的物品。有碎掉的酒瓶、针线、牡蛎壳、陶器等等。梅德韦杰夫进行最后的讲解，然后再次询问大家有没有什么不寻常的体验想要分享。大家纷纷摇头，他就说了感谢参观之类的结束语并和大家道晚安。队伍散去后那个男孩迟迟没走，梅德韦杰夫走过去，刚要开口询问，那男孩也凑过来，在他耳边说到：“你不要走。”声音微微发抖，不像是之前在地下洞穴里他讲话时温柔却自信的语气，而且环绕着他的玫瑰香消失了，是阴冷潮湿的洞穴的气味，梅德韦杰夫甚至能分辨出苔藓的味道。他被自己脑海里鬼魂附身于男孩的想法吓得缩了缩脖子，转头打算好好看看这个男孩。金发小姑娘扯了扯他的斗篷，“叔叔，我哥哥在网上定了本纪念册，刚刚你问有没有人预定的时候他好像忘记说了。”

男孩听了妹妹的话如梦初醒，低头看了一眼小姑娘，赶紧跟梅德韦杰夫提起纪念册的事，这回语气就很正常，完全没有刚刚那样阴郁的感觉。

“啊，今天纪念册刚好被领完了，我们没有准备充足，真的很抱歉。先生您是希望我们邮寄过来还是您抽空再过来取一趟。因为这是我们的疏忽，邮寄运费由我司承担，并且补偿您一个黑猫徽章。”梅德韦杰夫说着公司规定的客套回复，那句“你不要走”却一直在心里盘桓。

男孩回复说他住的不远，之后可以路过来取，就把联系方式留下了。梅德韦杰夫从纪念品柜台拿了黑猫徽章来，交到小女孩手中。女孩立刻把金属徽章别在了灯芯绒夹克的前襟，还指着这个小黑猫对哥哥说：“斯特凡，你有没有觉得这个猫猫有点像波波哥哥的小猫，只不过波波哥哥的小猫身上还有白色斑点，不是全黑的。但是它们一样都超级可爱。今天开始我也有猫猫啦！”小女孩高兴地转了一圈，低头摸了摸光滑的珐琅徽章。

“是啊，这是你的猫猫啦。”男孩愉快地回答道，看着小姑娘的眼神里充满温柔。

“叔叔拜拜，谢谢你的猫猫。晚安哦。”小姑娘朝梅德韦杰夫挥挥手，拉着哥哥离开了。

梅德韦杰夫也朝她挥手，祝她晚上好梦。两人离开后，梅德韦杰夫才仔细查看男孩留在纸上的联系方式，Stefanos，标准的希腊名字。妹妹叫他斯特凡应该是他的小名。眉眼间有些异域风情的兄妹俩果然不是本地人。不知道来自地中海沿岸阳光国度的年轻人到这个寒冷多风的城市来做什么。梅德韦杰夫才想起自己也是一个远离家乡在外工作的人，男孩和妹妹让他想起远在故乡的家人。他本来打算今年圣诞节前就辞职回家的，已经想不起来这里工作生活的原因，也找不到留下来的理由。父母年纪大了需要他在身边照应，不如回家再找工作。但是那句没头没脑的“你不要走”让他产生了辞职之后会有不好的事发生的念头。

接下来的好几个星期都没有特别的事情，梅德韦杰夫像个普通上班族一样上班下班，再没有灵异事件发生，那个希腊男孩也没有来取纪念手册。直到圣诞周的周二，那个男孩终于出现了。梅德韦杰夫刚好结束了第一轮的导览在门厅喝茶休息，瞥到玻璃外面有人急匆匆地把单车往人行道边沿一丢就冲了进来。他放下手里的伯爵茶，起身准备接待。来人理了理被风吹乱的卷发，梅德韦杰夫认出了匆忙赶来的男孩，说到：“西西帕斯先生，之后有急事吗？我马上给您拿册子。”  
“等下马上要去接妹妹下网球课，今天难得休假我在健身房锻炼得忘记时间了。”他一边喘气一边回答梅德韦杰夫的话，西西帕斯自己也不知道为什么会和梅德韦杰夫说这些话，他明明可以只是简单地回应说确实有急事，却还是把今天的行程和盘托出。这个瘦高的男人让他有一种莫名其妙的亲切感，他觉得稍稍透露一点个人隐私也无妨。  
梅德韦杰夫一边在柜台里拿纸袋装纪念册一边说，“我们门口这条大上坡可不好骑啊，我每天骑惯了都觉得费劲。册子装好了，你收进背包里吧。”  
“谢谢你，这位？抱歉我还没有问过你的名字。”  
“梅德韦杰夫。”  
“你也是俄国人？”男孩一脸错愕，似乎有话要说，但低头看了眼表之后只说了句再见就出了店门。留下梅德韦杰夫一个人思考他说的“也是俄国人”。可西西帕斯根本不像是俄国人，为什么要用也这个词。每次西西帕斯说的话都让梅德韦杰夫又烦躁又好奇，他决定在辞职前必须打电话问清楚。

休息日，梅德韦杰夫到海边散步，在沙滩上走了个来回后就坐在灯塔边的阶梯上休息，定定地看着海浪拍打岸边的石块。刚刚飘了一点点雨，现在放晴了，天边出现了道淡淡的彩虹，梅德韦杰夫掏出大衣口袋里的手机抓拍，拍完听见身后灯塔边也有快门声。他伸了个懒腰顺势转头看看，竟然让他遇到西西帕斯。问清楚的机会就在眼前，梅德韦杰夫立刻起身走到那人旁边，拍了拍西西帕斯的肩。男孩被吓到，端着相机的手颤了一下。回头却看到一张熟脸。  
“你好啊，梅德韦杰夫先生，你也来海边看风景啊。”  
“是啊，这半个多月就没有今天这样的好天气。你妹妹怎么没跟你一起来？”  
“喏，她就在那边上网球课，不下雨可以在室外打草场，不用关在体育馆里打硬地她不知道多高兴。”西西帕斯指了指不远处的体育馆。  
“真不错。”梅德韦杰夫绞尽脑汁想要把话题转去之前在洞穴里的那句话，嘴上却什么都说不出来。  
“我们去长椅那里坐吧，这里石头台阶太湿了。”西西帕斯不知道哪来的熟络感，只见了两次面就一副要跟人谈心的样子催人坐下。

两人坐到长椅上西西帕斯见梅德韦杰夫不说话就找了个话题，“你知道这个灯塔的传说吗？那个三世传说。”  
“我不知道，灯塔还有传说？”  
“看来你的业务需要精进了，梅德韦杰夫先生。”西西帕斯扮了个鬼脸。  
“那么我隆重邀请您作为本次灯塔游览的讲解员，西西帕斯先生。”梅德韦杰夫挑起一边眉毛，不甘示弱地回应道。  
“其实很简单，据说只要和心爱之人十指相扣在灯塔下逆时针走两圈，她就会在下一世和第三世都记得你，恋人三世都不会分离，两个人的感情也会随着时间逐渐加深。”  
“哦，原来是骗情侣的傻瓜爱情故事，怪不得灯塔下边栅栏上那么多同心锁。我退休了来这里卖锁算了。”梅德韦杰夫不以为然。  
“我没有骗你！”西西帕斯被他全然不信的态度气到，眉头紧蹙，大声地反驳他，引来了路人的侧目。

接下来的几分钟里，谁也没有说话，两人面部表情凝固，好像都在酝酿什么。  
“那个，我不知道应不应该说。”西西帕斯搓着相机背带打破了沉默。  
“西西帕斯，我有一个问题要问你。”梅德韦杰夫几乎同时发声。  
“那你先问吧，好像你比我急。”  
“你之前在万圣节那晚跟我说的那句话是什么意思？”  
“我跟你说什么了？”  
“你玄而又玄地说了句'你不要走'，不会忘记了吧。”  
西西帕斯像被掐住后颈皮的小猫一样缩了缩脖子，“啊，好像是有这么回事。”  
“你能告诉我为什么你要这样说吗？”梅德韦杰夫竟然摆出了恳求的神情。  
“这跟我刚刚想跟你说的事可以一起说。”  
梅德韦杰夫做了个“请”的手势，静待西西帕斯开口。

“故事很长。像这片海一样。”西西帕斯凝视着灯塔的闪光开始了。  
这个希腊人真的很文艺，文艺得有点酸了，但是不讨厌。梅德韦杰夫在心里想。  
“就像我刚刚说的那个三世的爱情传说，我还有一个缠绵却让人心碎的故事。第一世，一对恋人其中一个是个骄傲的贵族少爷。每日在庄园里学习和玩乐，除了弹琴就喜欢读诗。在他16岁生日那天，母亲为他请来了一位箭术老师，他渐渐爱上了射箭，经常跑去附近的树林里打猎练箭。朝夕相处中，他爱上了他的箭术老师。在那个时代，两个男性是绝没有可能一起生活的。但是这个骄傲的男孩，不甘压抑心中的爱意，就把情诗细细密密地抄在箭身上，又在箭羽上描摹爱人的名字。他的箭术老师立刻领会了他的意思，两人在山涧和密林里度过了一段短暂而甜蜜的时光。没过多久，严厉的庄园主发现了少爷与箭术老师的不伦之恋，想赶走他。但是少爷苦苦哀求，连母亲也帮着他说话，有这个老师在孩子一直很开心，不像之前那般沉郁。父亲只好作罢，但是仍旧在想办法让那个男人离开。某日少爷正在上钢琴课，箭术老师独自出门练箭，老爷派家仆乔装打扮成猎人进入树林，往那男人小腿上放了一箭。事后，老爷装作好心把少爷的箭术老师送去医治，更威逼利诱让他不许再和少爷有任何来往，告诉他少爷已和亚历山大家的二小姐有了婚约。箭术老师知道老爷做派，今天能放暗箭，后天也许直接要了他的小命。他答应了老爷，却非常担心少爷的状况。知道爱人离去再也不能相见的少爷在侍女告诉他这个消息之后就哭了，坐在琴凳上哭得声嘶力竭，五线谱都被泪水洇湿。谁都劝不住，母亲和他最喜欢的小妹妹都拿他没办法。哭了三日之后少爷陷入了高热，整个人通红滚烫，老爷召了医生来看也说不出个所以然，只是嘱咐家人多加照看。又过了两天，病情并没有好转，少爷滴水未进，已经没有力气睁开眼睛了。到第七日的时候，他走了。母亲悲痛欲绝，大骂是父亲害的孩子心病致死。妹妹在收拾他的遗物的时候，给那个男人写了一封信，告知他少爷到死都深爱着他，他枕头底下压着那支射中他的箭的残骸。妹妹还在信中附上了自己为两人作的画。画纸上，卷发男孩坐在树桩上把玩着箭羽，他身后站着脸蛋稚气未脱的青年男人，满含爱意地凝视着爱人的侧脸。在画纸背面，有妹妹精心剪贴的情诗语句，哥哥的文采不俗，尤其在爱情诗上。她觉得有必要让哥哥所爱之人感受到他最后的爱意。男人得知恋人的死讯，没有掉眼泪，只是从今往后，再没有笑容出现在他的脸上。灯塔下十指相扣的画面，永远深埋心底，再没有人可以一起回忆。”

梅德韦杰夫好像想起了什么，一把捞起牛仔裤的裤脚，“好神奇，我小腿上有个胎记，很像是中箭的疤。”西西帕斯低头一看，果然像箭伤愈合后的痕迹。他心中的想法逐渐得到证实，一点点笑容爬上他的脸颊。他向梅德韦杰夫微微点了点头，开始讲第二个故事。


	3. 隐没阶梯 03

“第二世，那个骄傲的少爷成了码头附近点心店的蛋糕师，那时精致漂亮的装饰蛋糕特别流行，店铺又坐落在交通便利的港口，生意好得他忙不过来。而那个痛失所爱的箭术老师，成了货轮上的水手。水手终年随船出入，休息的日子除了回家陪伴父母，他都会去那家小小的点心店买甜食吃，其他海员知道了都打探他买漂亮的小东西送给哪个酒吧的美女酒保，他却总说是父母年纪大了喜欢吃甜味重的东西。这话不假，但是大多数时候都是他自己嘴馋想吃甜的。一来二去，他也知道这家点心店是两兄妹的铺子，妹妹烤面包，她做的法棍香气可以飘过整个街角。哥哥则专门负责做裱花蛋糕和一些精致的小甜点。妹妹高挑迷人，直直的金发像洒在瀑布上的阳光，很多水手打过妹妹的主意，都被哥哥回绝了，他总说妹妹还小，至少要再过三五年才能谈情说爱。他自己却凭借着温柔的笑容和满嘴漂亮话引得附近的少女喜爱。水手在店里吃东西的时候不爱说话，不像其他客人会和店主攀谈，他总是静静地看着蛋糕师在店内走动，他又要照看烤箱里的蛋糕，偶尔在妹妹忙不过来的时候还要跑到前台来给顾客点餐。男孩经常忙得脚不沾地，却总是笑着，金棕色头发从白色纸质甜点师帽子底下溜出来，配合着嘴角的弧度。一晃三年过去了，妹妹谈了个送奶工男朋友，这对恋人好像面包和牛奶，是成双出现的必需品。哥哥却从没有带女孩回过家，妹妹总觉得哪里不对劲。那个经常来吃蛋糕一坐就是一下午的沉默男人，似乎和哥哥有点什么，但是她没有证据，只是直觉。那个男人时常注视着哥哥，即使蛋糕已经吃完，咖啡也早就见了底，他也不急着离开。有一次收拾桌子，证据终于被她找到了。蛋糕碟的纸巾上规整的圆珠笔字迹写着，“我想我喜欢你，卷毛毛的微笑先生”。妹妹举着纸巾蹦跳进厨房，差点碰掉了哥哥刚刚做好的一盘柠檬玛德琳，她把纸巾往他脸上一扔，就叉着手等着看对方的反应。男人略带嫌弃地看了一眼调皮的妹妹，问她这是什么，妹妹帮他把纸展平。刚开始打发蛋白的男人瞟了一眼纸巾，手上的动作立刻停了，“终于。”  
“终于？你知道是谁向你表白的？”  
“就是是那个高高瘦瘦的水手咯。你出门浓情蜜意的时候他有来帮忙做过几次收银，我认得他的字迹。”  
“你刚刚说终于！你是不是早就喜欢他了！还对人家的字迹念念不忘。”妹妹拿手指卷着他的头发，不让他走开。  
“我说我和他是前世的恋人你会信吗？我第一次见到他就知道我会爱上他，好像前世是我欠他的。”  
“好玄哦，听不懂你在说什么欸。下次他再来店里你们好好聊聊，你别忙着做蛋糕了，既然前世欠人家的，今世要好好还。”妹妹哪管那么多前世今生，哥哥难得有喜欢的人，她要帮忙让他把握住。  
男人重新拿起大碗开始搅拌蛋白，“他看我的样子好像知道我们是前世的恋人，但是他也不说什么，我感觉不到他到底记不记得之前的事了。在店里他帮过我几次，也从来没提起过，好像什么都要重新来过一样。”男人有点懊恼地把搅拌勺戳进蛋白里。  
“那你旁敲侧击一下看看他还记不记得，也许他只是害羞呢。要是他忘记了也未尝不是一件好事，在这一世他还是爱上了你，以陌生人的姿态。说明只要是你，就算没有先前的记忆他也会与你相恋，这样也超浪漫的。你做的每样点心他都吃过，还叫你卷毛毛，唔他真的好肉麻哦。还没谈恋爱就这么宠你，我牙酸了。”  
“你男朋友也很宠你啊，我的小妹妹。”  
“那是因为我值得。”妹妹骄傲地扬起了下巴。  
“你当然值得，但是我不知道我是不是值得。我爱他好像是我生命的惯性，”男人打发好了蛋白，突然找不到海绵蛋糕的模具了，弯下腰在橱柜里乱翻，“但是我隐隐约约觉得和他在一起会发生一些不好的事，前世就是这样，这一世我更说不准了。你看我明明拖着他的手在灯塔下走了两圈，他却不记得我了。”  
“肯定是发生了意外他才会忘记你的。”

有着漂亮卷发的蛋糕师去问了城里最出名的塔罗占卜者，那个阿姨告诉他，他前世的爱人确实是出意外了才忘记了他，并不是不爱他了。他松了一口气，想追问是什么意外，女士摇摇头说不应该再问了。

有了妹妹的帮助，两人见面的时间多了起来，水手一来店里，妹妹就把他从后厨推出来让他们俩聊天。没有出过远门的蛋糕师终于知道水手跑的从北海去斯堪的纳维亚半岛的航线，目的地非常寒冷，但是异国风景也很动人。常年在海上漂泊，不太适应平稳的陆地的水手告诉他一个秘密：他在陆地上的锚是他亲手做的杏仁糖霜可颂。微热的面包上撒上细碎的糖粉，被寒气侵蚀的胃和心灵，即刻转醒。他没想到平日嘴笨的水手突然说出这么浪漫的话，羞地拿头发遮住了半边脸。

趁妹妹不在的时候，他也会偶尔带着水手溜进后厨，让他看着圆滚滚的马卡龙在烤箱里慢慢膨胀。两个高个子不时撞到吊灯或者妹妹没来得及收拾的工具，摸着头苦着脸却莫名其妙又笑闹在一起。因为那句话，蛋糕师给平常的纸杯蛋糕加上了锚形状的巧克力片，又花了好多时间学会了锚型的拉花。平安夜当天，两样新品出街，只有一个人尝到，就是满身雪花，头发都湿漉漉的水手。这是个风雪交加的夜晚，他还算是好运能在圣诞前夕回家，有些航线的伙计只能在船上过节。烘焙店里早就没了客人，前门都已经上了锁，水手熟门熟路从后门闯进铺子，卷带的冷风激得穿着单薄的蛋糕师五官绞紧。店里暖黄的灯光让人舒服得想伸懒腰，水手刚刚举起双手，他卷发的恋人帮他取下了羊绒围巾。他顺势把人揽在怀里，一手扶住他的脖颈，另一手揽住他还系着围裙的窄腰，深深吻了下去。他脸颊冰冷，口腔却出奇得热，舌头缠着对方天天泡在牛奶和甜食里的舌头不放。吻到对方气短开始捶打他的胸口才放过。调皮的甜点艺术家不甘示弱，轻轻踮起脚咬了他的下唇就逃跑进了厨房。过了一阵，小心翼翼端着咖啡和蛋糕出来了。水手早就脱了被雪浸湿的大衣，斜靠在窗边卡座上等着。看到那两样东西的时候，脸一下子红了，连耳朵尖都红透。在男友期待的目光里，他啜饮着温热的拿铁，举起小蛋糕又不舍得下口破坏漂亮的裱花和装饰着的巧克力片。  
“吃啦，我知道你没吃饭，先垫垫肚子。回去应该会有妹妹留下的一份晚餐，我跟她说过我会晚点回去，让她多做一点。现在这么晚了她男朋友也应该回家了，第二轮烛光晚餐我们可以接上。妹妹有妈妈的独家火鸡食谱，你等下可以尝尝。话说我前几天给她挑礼物挑了好久，不知道她会送我什么。笑什么，我当然也有给你准备。不知道你给我买了什么哦。”男孩揉捏着围裙的一角，絮絮说了许多话。  
水手嚼着蛋糕的底，喝掉了最后一口咖啡，听着恋人像春天的小鸟一样叽叽喳喳讲着生活的琐事，根本止不住脸上的笑意。  
“很好吃，蛋糕甜得刚刚好，我还尝到了柠檬皮屑，是我最喜欢的。”

水手披上外套站在门边，等卷发青年换掉围裙穿上羊毛大衣戴好手套围巾。两人牵着手出了门，蛋糕师弯腰锁上店铺的后门，起身的时候一阵冷风袭来吹乱了他的头发。水手即刻拨开遮住他眼睛的乱发，帮他紧了紧围巾。

回到卷发男孩看到灶上的铸铁锅里有整只火鸡，正疑惑妹妹为何没有吃晚餐。水手举起餐桌上的便条说妹妹去男朋友家过节了，男朋友的爸爸妈妈邀请她去一起过平安夜。

听完这些，卷发男孩笑着轻轻摇了摇头，“她男朋友的爸爸妈妈肯定是看了她的照片就想拉她去吃饭吧，妹妹又漂亮厨艺又好。”  
“你也是啊。”  
没头没脑的这一句夸奖让男孩羞红了脸，“我哪里漂亮？你别乱说了，平安夜乱说话要受惩罚的。”  
水手快步走去客厅另一侧打算推全身镜过来，刚刚推了一步就被蛋糕师拦住。  
“干什么啊，很吵的，楼下邻居会来说的。你别玩了。”  
“我让你看看你哪里漂亮。你站过来，自己看看。”  
卷发男孩子羞得跑去厨房看火鸡，又转身从橱柜里拿出一瓶普罗塞克酒。

水手划了火柴点上蜡烛，竟然有淡淡的橙花香气。这兄妹俩挑生活用品的品味实在出色。趁男朋友切火鸡的空档，他去圣诞树底下查看托妹妹买的礼物。外型尺寸看起来没错，包装纸也是他选的有北极熊图案的那一款，妹妹还加了金色的丝带。火鸡上桌，他在高脚杯里倒上酒，粉色的酒液里呲呲冒着气泡，像是桌子那头心爱的男孩的脸庞和他时刻不停的话语。

晚饭吃完，水手自觉地洗了盘子，小男友则斜靠在冰箱上拿茶巾擦着他洗完的盘子。说着这是他特意买的圣诞茶巾，上面有槲寄生的印花。又谈起给妹妹选礼物一直选不到合适的，最后还偷溜进妹妹卧室看了她的梳妆台。最后买了一支口红和一本精装童话书。还是有点担心妹妹也许不喜欢。水手乐意听他说这些生活碎片，但是碗已经洗完了，手头没有事情做。他灵机一动夺过男孩手里的茶巾，举在脑袋前方，卷发男孩被他滑稽的动作逗笑了。  
“傻兮兮的你在干什么，是要跳舞吗？”  
“你抬头看看。”  
一脸迷惑的蛋糕师抬起头看到了槲寄生图案，正要笑恋人耍赖就被揽进怀抱里。傻乎乎的男友一手举着茶巾，一手箍着他的腰，在他唇上啄了一下，又赠了一个额头上的吻。  
水手放下茶巾，两手在男友背后交握住，紧紧圈着心上人，正在组织语言打算说点什么。  
“我爱你。”卷发恋人说完亲了他脸上的痣。  
“我也爱你。”说完他埋进了恋人的颈窝，用力嗅着蓬松头发的气味，暖呼呼甜丝丝的椰子味。情不自禁伸手摸了摸阿芙洛狄忒都会羡慕的鬈曲发尾，又深吸一口气。  
“喂，你怎么像春天的小熊一样，看到香香的花朵要闻秃它似的。”  
“和你在一起我也可以做一只春天的小熊。如何你喜欢的话。”

水手在外面奔波了一天，吃完满足的晚餐抱着恋人没多久就进入了梦乡。他梦到自己真的变成了一只春天的小熊，pp上还沾着草叶。草丛里有金棕色的东西在动，它扑过去拿舌头舔舔，是一只肥美的小狐狸。小狐狸也不怕它，一个劲往它背上爬。小熊带着小狐狸跑到一个洒满阳光的山谷，小狐狸从它背上跳了下来，等小熊露出肚皮的时候一下跳上它棕色的毛绒绒的肚子，舒服地翻滚了一圈，闭上圆溜溜的大眼睛甩着蓬松的尾巴睡着了。

醒来的时候睁开眼睛也看到毛茸茸的一片，以为美梦成真，摸了一下发现是男友的长头发，孩子气的恋人靠着他的胸膛睡得正香。你就是我的小狐狸吧，毛绒绒的，有金色的毛发，调皮话多又亲人。我真幸运，我有自己的小狐狸啦，那我就是你的春天的小熊。水手这样想着，卷发恋人也慢慢睁开眼睛，“呜，赶快起床去拆礼物。”明明还没睡醒，讲话都带着模糊的气音，就想着要拆礼物。


End file.
